


dulcet.

by orphan_account



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 08:40:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9713792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: ‧     ❀     ‧Judal loathes Valentine's Day,but when he's met with a saccharine breakfast and sentimental kisses─ he can't deny the appeased feeling.





	

Valentine's Day was Judal's least favorite holiday to celebrate, seeing the copious amount of couples holding hands, shamelessly kissing, and expressing their 'never-ending' amity for another almost made him gag, the numerous television programs airing for just this occasion were there to spite him and if Judal saw another valentine's card; he might just pull his hair out. Thin sheets hung from his shoulders to retain body heat as the lack of his significant other the moment he woke up resulted in a frosty morning embrace, and by now Judal would've found himself going back to sleep but the yearly special _'Be My Valentine, Charlie Brown'_ running on the television kept his tired carmine eyes open for very less the time being, how glad he was that this inconsequential holiday was once a year and Judal would never understand why anyone looked forward to go out and get their hearts broken from rejection on this one day but he could care less about anyone else's wellbeing.

The slow creak of the bedroom door pulled his attention from the television and the sight before him without a doubt made Judal's heart skip a beat; there he was carrying a breakfast tray with a childish simper plastered on his face, it gave him the impulsive to chuck the remote at Sinbad's face but he was already standing by the bedside, his lips were irrefutably soft as he leaned over to press a kiss on his lips. Upon the tray laid a plate of sweet peach pancakes topped with more than enough whip cream for one person to handle, and he didn't want to see the mess in the kitchen Sinbad more than likely made attempting to perfect a mere three over-sized pancakes. The single contrasting rose remained dormant within the ceramic white vase giving the tray a pop of color, but it was the item laying beside the vase that made Judal cringe intuitively━ _it was a valentine's card_. 

  
There went the sympathetic moment.

**Author's Note:**

>  
> 
> i wrote this in under an hour last night  
> i have a habit of ruining their precious moments, i'm sorry  
> ━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━  
> © Shinobu Ohtaka.  
>   
> 


End file.
